Disposable absorbent articles having barrier cuffs are currently on the market. For example, many brands of disposable diaper employ barrier cuffs to help reduce the likelihood of leakage. In general, the barrier cuffs comprise a pre-strained elastic strand or plurality thereof which cause the barrier cuff to stand up when the diaper is in use. Without the feature of standing up, the barrier cuffs would be relatively ineffective at preventing or reducing the likelihood of leakage.
Typically, diapers are folded when packaged. In most instances, packaged diapers are folded along what is generally a lateral centerline which bisects the length of the diaper. Because the elastic of the barrier cuff is pre-strained, the barrier cuff urges the diaper into its folded state. In donning the diaper on a wearer, the pre-strained elastics help urge the diaper onto the body and can help conform the diaper thereto.
In the feminine article context, particularly sanitary napkins or feminine pads, barrier cuffs are not as prevalent as they are with diapers. But similar to diapers, barrier cuffs for feminine pads also include pre-strained elastics. And, much like diapers, feminine pads are also typically folded when packaged. For example, feminine pads may be folded along a lateral centerline much like diapers, or in some instances, feminine pads may comprise multiple folds, e.g. folded in thirds. Similar to the barrier cuffs of diapers, the barrier cuffs of the feminine pads also urge the feminine pad into its folded state. However, in contrast to diapers, when donning feminine pads, the feminine pad is typically applied and adhered to the underwear of the wearer as opposed to being directly applied to the body. Because the barrier cuffs tend to urge the feminine pads into their folded state, application of the feminine pad to underwear may prove difficult. Even where the feminine pad comprises a fastening adhesive, the barrier cuff elastics may overcome the adhesive forces. And while some conventional articles attempt to abate the forces of the barrier cuff, such attempts—while mitigating the effect of the barrier cuffs regarding urging into a folded position—typically cause ends of the feminine pad to curl inward. And since, the fastening adhesive for feminine pads is typically centrally located, the ends can be difficult to uncurl during donning. Unfortunately, the difficult application of the feminine pads could dissuade consumers from purchasing feminine pads with barrier cuffs despite the added protection of the barrier cuffs.
Accordingly, there is a need for feminine pads with barrier cuffs that can facilitate application.